1. Field of Invention
This invention relates and is aimed at extinguishing fires mechanically, in particular extinguishing forest fires.
2. Prior Art
Through the years, huge amounts of financial and technological resources have been applied to find and achieve a system, method or device, to control fires. The results and the scientific contributions, until recently, have not shown many variations; chemical retardants or water are still used in the same fashion, thrown on flames or fires. And although these systems give very questionable results, there is really an inefficient amount of time spent recharging the systems, and that's what makes traditional systems very inefficient.
That's why in every forest fire season, anywhere around the world, great damages and losses of all types are caused; natural resources, economic, and in some cases even human lives.
This invention, toxic gas injector, is the solution to neutralize fires with minimal effort and in a very decisive way, but the main thing is that the toxic gas injector acts mechanically, without using any liquid or chemical retardants, so the equipment operators of the toxic gas injectors will not need to withdraw from the fire fighting zone for a recharge, they remain in the area of the incident forming a strong barrier in the fire zone.
The main motivation in creating this invention is how the device works quickly with high effectiveness in attacking the fire area. It saves a lot of time in the process of fire extinction, if we consider the enormous strength of how the device works when the toxic gas injector is deposited on any type of flame, as the fire is completely smothered in the absence of oxygen and compression of the flames by the same device, so that the fire has no chance to continue the combustion process. So if we take into account the above, it follows that this invention toxic gas injector is totally new and unique.
Here are some of the previously patented technologies described as prior art.
Combustion Process Stopper CPS U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,108 consists of an airtight flexible chamber, although the function thereof among other things is to form a seal with the ground where it is deposited and avoids the inclusion of oxygen into the chamber, and the combustion process stops the fire by lack of oxygen. The results are obtained very slowly and you have to wait until the fire consumes all the oxygen that was caught previously in the sealed chamber of the device. And although it manages to extinguish the fire, the size of the tree or bush that is on fire should perfectly be enclosed or covered by the CPS device.
This practice is not always presented as the sizes and shapes of trees and shrubs vary widely, which sometimes does not allow the device Combustion Process Stopper CPS, to cover the entire area of fire to attack and that may allow for more oxygen to flow to the inside from the outside of the chamber and can permit the combustion process to remain active.
There is also the technology by U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,185 by Isadore Singer. This invention relates to a set of curtains that are packaged and deployed vertically downward it is intended to prevent the spread of fire to a specific area that is bounded by these curtains.
Although these curtains form a sort of shield against fires that want to enter the area protected by them, the problem is that it does not generate an airtight barrier, as the roof is fully open and the connection between them allows oxygen flow in both directions and does not form a sealing joint between curtain and curtain.
Another problem created by this invention is that it only defines and protects a certain area and cannot be used in other affected areas, so it is a system or set of curtains for a single fire.
Technology by M. A. Freedman presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,837, and whose invention consists of fabric rolls that are placed horizontally and contain therein powder retardant chemicals. These can be thrown on the fire once it is activated by a device that allows a vertical fall by gravity and rolls of cloth wrapped in chemicals expel these powders on the fire. However, the dust will fall upon only the area delimited by these cabinets containing these rolls and chemical containers, once the system is activated by temperature or manually.
Another limitation presented by this invention is that it can be used only once, to reuse the system, it must be recharged and placed back in its original position. Time spent on reuse is quite considerable.
The invention U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,956 submitted by Mickey M. Bailey is a blanket or sheet that is manually removed from the back of a seat in aircrafts, and that protects the passenger from fire that might occur in aircraft.
However, this system is very limited as each seat uses a blanket or sheet and becomes of fully personal use, and may not be used in other areas of fire fighting; the system blocks the fire from outside to protect the body by the blanket.
The system does not generate a sealed chamber when activated, allowing the flow of oxygen to the interior and does not extinguish the fire so that it only protects from the fire.